Alone
by Lady Benoit
Summary: A Spike/Molly story sorta with a little bit of Jericho and Benoit thrown in. Based on the events of 6/14 Smackdown. Spikes brothers tell him they won't help him out so now hes all alone. Or is he? The beginnings of an unlikely alliance/friendship. (do I n


Yeah well I own none of the WWF characters __

Yeah well I own none of the WWF characters. At least in this universe anyway! Based on the events of 6/14/01 Smackdown. All characters are well themselves. I can't remember the exact conversations so I ad libbed on some. Ya get the drift anyway…

****

"Alone"

Spike was wandering through the halls looking for Molly. Smackdown had just started off with Benoit and Y2J successfully defending their tag team titles. Walking quickly in anticipation of seeing his beloved girlfriend Spike, not watching where he was going ran straight into Benoit and Jericho while they were heading back to their locker room after the match. "Hey little buddy, he heard a mocking voice say Slow down a bit." A hand reached down to him and he took it. Strong hands pulled him off the ground. He looked up dazedly to see the tag team champs looking down at him with amusement in their eyes. He could feel himself start to blush. Out of all the men in the WWF these two made him the most nervous. "Sorry" he stammered. "Don't mention it kid, Benoit said in an amused tone. No harm done I'm still in one piece!" Jericho smiled at him and he could see laughter in his eyes. Spike saw him glance over at his partner and they exchanged an amused look. "Looking for Molly Spike?" Jericho asked. He nodded not trusting himself to speak. Benoit spoke up and in a slightly bored tone said; "She just arrived with her cousins. She's probably over by the dressing rooms. Why don't ya go check over there." "Thanx" he stammered and hurried off in search of Molly.

Benoit and Jericho watched him go. "Man, Y2J remarked lazily, That kids got it bad!" Benoit just nodded watching Spike hurry off with undisclosed emotions brewing in those cold blue eyes. "Yeah, he said indifferently but we have more important things to talk about then the little runts love life. Like getting even with Mr. Stone Cold Steve Austin for what he did to us on Raw. Jericho stared off in the direction that Spike had gone. "Yeah, he said making his tone indifferent, I agree. Let's go talk strategy!"

Spike looked adoringly at Molly as they stood backstage. She was so sweet and so beautiful it was hard to believe that she liked him the runt of the Dudley litter. She was like an angel, a ray of light in his life. He honestly thought he was falling in love with her! To him she was the most wonderful thing in the world and he would do anything to stay with her no matter what her imbecile cousins or his idiotic brothers said or did! Slowly he leaned over to kiss her. "Hey Spikey." He looked up and saw his brothers coming towards him and a he started to feel a little queasy. They did not look happy. "Hey Bro, D-von said, We need to talk." He glanced quickly over at Molly. "Alone. So scram!" Molly quickly left but not before giving Spike a questioning look. "Will you be alright?" Her eyes seemed to ask as she stared at him with concern. "Go on. Spike said gently I'll be along in a sec." So Molly left leaving him alone to face his brothers. They immediately started to rag on him for not helping out Monday night and basically calling him a coward. He hung his head. They just couldn't understand the depth of his feelings for her. He'd make them see his way eventually though. He just had too! 

Suddenly his eyes widened and his head popped up quickly. He could not believe his ears. He just stared at his them in shock. His brothers his own flesh and blood were basically disowning him! They were telling him not to expect any help from them. He just stared at them in disbelief as they walked away. He was feeling kind of weak. Maybe he should sit down. "What's the matter Spike?" Molly came up to him and laid her hand gently on his shoulder. "What did your brothers have to say?" He looked at her quietly then spoke. "They abandoned me Molly. They won't help me as long as I stay with you." Molly looked shocked for a second the she said in a bright tone. "Well we don't need them Spike. We have each other that is all we need. He took her hand and looked into her eyes. "I agree" he said huskily and gently kissed her.

Later that night…

Spike head snapped up as the door opened. He looked up wandering who it could be, praying that it wasn't his brothers again. The last thing he needed was to deal with them right now! Then he saw who it was and his heart quickened a beat. It was Stone Cold Steve Austin, the WWF Champion carrying that stupid petition of his Oh no he thought to himself. Could this day get any worse? He knew that Stone Cold would want him to sign the petition. Personally he couldn't care less about Stone Cold and his King of the Ring match. It was no concern of his really. He had much more important things to worry about such as where he was going to take Molly after the show… Anyway he'd sign anything, even a contract with the devil if that meant Stone Cold would get out of here and leave him alone with Molly! Stone Cold handed him the petition and he was all prepared to sign it. Then he heard him calling Molly a bimbo. For the second time that night he couldn't believe his ears. "What did you say?" he asked in disbelief. "Oh yeah, Stone Cold said casually Didn't you know? Your girlfriend Molly. She's a bimbo." He stated matter of factly. Spike could feel the anger coursing through his veins. He went totally ballistic tearing his stupid petition apart while Stone Cold stared at him in shock. "C'mon Molly, he said as Stone Cold picked up the pieces of his petition, "Let's get outta here." He grabbed her hand and they quickly made their escape.

Benoit and Jericho were in their locker room talking "stategy" when they saw on the monitor Stone Cold trying to bully Spike into signing the petition. Another name to his list they thought to himself as Spike prepared to sign it. Until they heard Stone Cold call Molly a bimbo. That was a mistake! Spike quickly tore the stupid petition up and left leaving Stone Cold grasping madly at the pieces. Both Benoit and Jericho looked at eachother and exchanged glances of surprise and maybe a little awe at what the runt of the Dudley litter had just done. "He's either really brave or really stupid, Benoit 

muttered, Or crazy!" Jericho just shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe it, he said quietly almost to himself, Little Spike did what most the idiots here wouldn't dare! He stood up to Stone Cold Steve Austin. What love does to some people!" "Yeah and now he's probably gonna get his ass kicked for what he did," Benoit said calmly quickly going back to his cold sarcastic self. "Too bad, he continued almost under his breath, I kinda liked the little guy."

Spike was a little nervous but mainly pissed off as he waited backstage for his match.

He was glad Stone Cold had granted him a title shot. He intended to make him pay for what he said about Molly! What better way to do that but by taking a way what he cared most about? A cameraman came up too him then and told him to get ready his match was next. He took a deep breath and glanced over at Molly who had been standing silently watching him with concern and love in her eyes. "A kiss for luck?' he asked her. She silently kissed him and whispered "Good Luck," and then turned around so he could not see her cry. No man had ever done something like this for her and she could hardly believe she had found someone that loved her so much that he'd put himself in

harms way to defend her honor. Spike looked at her "Is everything alright Mols?" She nodded. "Now don't ya go worring about little o'l me. Ya concentrate on your match k?" she said turning around smiling bravely through her tears. "Ya ready?" He just nodded as his music started to play. Silently they walked out together united in their love for one another. Spike felt he could face anything or anyone with this blessed girl by his side.

Spike groaned in agony as Stone Cold pummeled him and then proceeded to cover him for a three count. He was relieved that the match was ended. Every bone in his body ached and he just lay there in trying to find strength to get up. He figured Stone Cold had left that is until he looked up and saw the maniac with a steel chair. Yes apparently this day could get worse he thought as he saw the chair descending towards him. He just hoped that whatever happened that Molly was safe.

Backstage Jericho and Benoit watched the match waiting for their opportunity.

Jericho could sense Benoit behind him, wincing every time that Spike was hit. He himself wasn't much better. They saw Stone Cold pin him and get the three count and they both breathed a sigh of relief that the match was over. Until they saw him get the chair. They watched as he started to pummel Spike with it "Oh shit…" breathed Jericho as Molly got in the ring. Quickly he whipped around looking for a weapon. Benoit was way ahead of him. The Rapid Wolverine handed him a steel chair and they quickly ran to the ring while Stone Cold gazed at Molly with an insane look in his eye.

The next thing Spike knew someone was helping him up. He looked at once again saw Benoit helping him to his feet. Jericho came over too and helped. "Is Molly alright?" "Shh I'm fine." He turned his head and saw Molly. She was all right. He wasn't sure what happened but it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out Benoit and Jericho had rescued Molly from Stone Cold. "C'mon, Jericho said to Spike, Lets go backstage and get you checked out." Benoit and Jericho helped up him up the ramp with Molly right behind him. Once they were backstage and the medics were checking him out Benoit and Jericho disappeared. He asked Molly where they went and she replied she didn't know. "But I didn't get to thank them!" "Don't worry Spike, I'll go find them and thank them. You just let the medics check on you and don't worry about it k?" He nodded and Molly sighed with relief. She slipped quietly away as soon as the medics declared him fine determined to find Benoit and Jericho and thank them for saving her. Even of they only did it to get revenge on Stone Cold she still was honor bound to give them her thanks. She had told Spike she would and couldn't go back on her word now could she? With that thought in mind she headed to the parking lot praying they hadn't left yet!


End file.
